


[授权翻译]We Met In a Cellar

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Consensual Sex, Cuddling, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fastburn love, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long Drabble, M/M, Mostly written for theFluff, No actual babies, Non-Graphic Smut, Not a ton of plot, Omega!Charles, Post-Coital, Romance, Rough but Gentle Alpha Erik, Running Away, Sweet but Smart Omega Charles, The alpha camps are essentially concentration campsbut are only mentioned, mentioned mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: 在受够了不公正的对待之后，Omega们掌管了整个社会体系，他们选择把Alpha们投入工作集中营当中，仅仅让他们从事纯体力劳动，并建立了一个只属于Omega和Beta的社会。在Erik逃出集中营之前，这种社会模式已经延续了百年。Erik追求自由的行为，不过是让他被重新扔进地窖并被紧缚在椅子上。在Erik以为自己将要被杀死之际，没想到抓住他的人竟然又扔进来一个人，一个让Erik陷入疯狂迷恋的人。*或者是说：在一个Alpha被视为非法，并且必须要被投入集中营的社会中，Erik试图逃脱集中营，却被Charles的继父在他们的领地抓住并囚禁了起来。他将Erik紧缚在椅子上，并想借此机会羞辱他的继子Charles。此时的Charles已经陷入了第一次发情热中，同样被继父投入那个地窖中。但他从未想过，两人结合之后一见钟情了。





	[授权翻译]We Met In a Cellar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Met In a Cellar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606857) by [Rangerskirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt). 



We Met In a Cellar

地 窖 情 缘

 

作者：Rangerskirt  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

正文：

 

伴着喉中逸出的一丝喘息，Charles坐了下来，轻喘着打量着周围。这是他家谷仓的地窖，是别人给他用来度过发情热的地方。这里既不温馨也不温暖，但对于一个因为发情而疯狂的人来说，却是正为适用。因为Alpha大多都被视作非法，充作劳工占据了大多数地方，就仅仅只有地窖才能供发情的Omega们使用了。

 

这间混凝土屋很小，整层都铺着干草。阳光从落地窗中涌入。灯笼亮了一夜，早已经燃尽了，身后的门依旧紧紧关闭。身下的床板轻轻地动了一下，打断了Charles的思绪。他看着身旁正搂着他腰的男人半隐在黑暗中的身影。

 

男人是一个Alpha，这毫无疑问。他的身份号码被刺在手臂上，清晰又突兀。除了长久以来被判作奴隶，在集中营工作的Alpha之外，没人会在身上弄这样的刺青。虽然Charles这样的和平主义者并不认同这种“羞辱奴隶”的做法，但此法已经绵延百年，且并不会轻易被废除。

 

发情热暂时得到了满足，他的腿间从黏腻变为干涸。Charles看着他的第一个爱人，即使光线暗淡，他看起来仍然非常英俊，下巴像刀削似的。他看起来很年轻，大概跟Charles一般年岁，但是真实的年龄却难以分辨。Charles短暂地回想昨晚的一切，两人都是自愿的，结合的感觉也好极了。褐发的小个子有一种莫名的感觉，昨晚的经历于他们彼此而言，都是第一次，他们间并不仅仅是一场因为发情便粗暴结合的性关系。

 

阖上眼睛，回忆很快涌现。

 

Charles的继父不允许他自己抚慰发情热。它来的太突然了，没有预警，就像所有Omega的第一次发情热一样。因此他的继父看起来并不高兴，他当即选择把Charles锁进房间，而房间里并没有可以舒缓发情的东西。男人警告Charles不要触碰自己，否则让他好看。在接下来的几天中，Charles陷入了发情热的迷糊中，不断有人给他带去食物和水，但是在再次锁门之前从不会停留太长。

 

最后，在发情热开始的第三天，Charles不断地在床上扭动着身体，隔着裤子磨蹭着手臂或枕头，用他不断流出的情液浸透床单，这一切似乎永远不会停止。

 

深夜，他的继父闯入他的房间，粗暴地抓住他的胳膊，把他拖到谷仓外面。Charles从来没有一丝幻想，这个人会好好对待他。他们对彼此恨之入骨，更别提像今夜以如此亲密接触的方式触碰对方。

 

他被扔进谷仓下的地窖里，一盏灯笼照亮了房间，浓烈的信息素气味扑鼻而来。Charles意图站在原地，谁知他的身体却失去控制地走近那个绑在一张不结实的木椅上的Alpha，这个男人被抓时脸上被打出来的伤痕已经几乎看不见了。

 

Charles颤抖着解开了那人的皮带，把手伸进织物里，掏出一根勃起的玩意，这一下连他的口腔都因渴望而燥热不堪。“我——对不起。”他喃喃自语，为身体的自作主张而道歉。直到他听到一个严肃而坚定的声音：“快点。“这听上去像是一句命令，不带一丝蔑视。

 

刚开始，Charles动作缓慢，脑子里就像有一根弦断了似的。一旦听到了男人命令一般的口气，他便迅速反应了起来。他几乎扯光了自己的裤子和内衣之后跨坐在陌生人的大腿上。过了一会儿，强烈的快感穿过他的身体。仅仅几息间，他用双手紧紧抓住对方，他的身体被Alpha压在冰冷的地板上，然后迅速被拉到了不同的地方，躺到更柔软的东西上。

 

Charles对和他上床的Alpha并没有任何愤怒，他们都很年轻，很了解自己想要的东西。这是他们的本能，他们以前都没经历过情事，也没有经受过相关训练。因为所有的alpha都被锁在社会之外，没有接触过Omega，而Omega的生活则充满了Omega和Beta。

 

Charles肯定这是他继父的意图，把他扔进地窖，让自己和Alpha一同沉沦，可能还诅咒着他怀上一个孩子。尽管Charles无论如何都会深爱自己的任何孩子，但对于那些反Alpha的人来说却并不是如此。在推翻Alpha们长时间的统治之前，Omega们实际上一直是被囚禁的性奴隶。

 

与Alpha生孩子是非常不符合社会礼仪的，因为与Alpha交配，孩子的性征很有可能会表现为Alpha，有朝一日，这个孩子将不得不被关在拥挤的集中营里。因此，与Alpha交配的行为是被人们唾弃的，而昨晚之后，Charles身上已经带着一股非常浓烈的非Beta气味。

 

Charles曾听说过像他这样的上流家庭购买Alpha作为Omega们另类娱乐玩具的传言。现在全世界只需嗅一嗅，就会认为Charles Xavier是这样的人。

 

年轻的Omega摇摇头，试图忘记这些担忧，他什么时候关心过别人的看法？他是学校里公认的怪胎，认为Alpha应该重新融入社会，而不是被奴役，这也是他对床上的Alpha气不起来的原因之一。他们都是被迫的，尽管Charles稍微有些后悔，但他没有感到丝毫的恶心。

 

Charles没有意识到，那双眼睛已经盯着他好久了，直到那长满老茧的手指一下拉着他，把他推到了柔软的小床上，以更大的身影笼罩住他。“啊！放开我！”他大叫一声，试图挣脱。

 

他没有成功，但Alpha的手松开了一些，压力变小了，他的眼神也突然变得温和了。“我呃...”他忽然不知道说些什么而Charles也是一样。 “如果我昨晚伤害了你，很抱歉。昨晚你......你摔倒在这里，浑身湿透，然后拉开我的裤子！然后你解开束缚，然后——！”他变换了抓握的位置，放开Charles的手腕，改为抓住床单。当Charles的手指抵上他的嘴唇时，Alpha这才收声。

 

“没事的，你没有伤害我。我也很抱歉，你被卷了进来。”Charles回应道。他以前从未听过或闻到过Alpha，但他听过关于Alpha的故事——恐怖故事。他们是披着人皮的动物，会支配任何他们能支配的人，如果可以，他们甚至会支配弱小的Alpha。他所听说的Alpha，是会咬人的、暴力的，并永远充满愤怒。

 

到目前为止，那个严肃地俯视着他的人，没有一点和传言相像的地方。也许他的外表有点粗鲁，但并不暴力，除了将他钉在床上，Alpha没有用其他动作来支配Charles，Charles怀疑，这是因为Alpha更想要Charles认可他的道歉。“如果你对任何事情感到内疚，那么我完全原谅你，我没有生你的气。"

 

Alpha舒了一口气，他的肩膀放松了，翻身躺在Charles身边，转过头，这样他们的眼睛依旧交汇在一起。“昨晚，你将我从椅子上松绑的时候，我无法阻止自己突如其来的渴望，你也没有告诉我停下。“尽管Charles原谅了他，他听起来仍像是为昨晚发生的事内疚。

 

“我叫Charles，Charles Xavier。”

 

"......我叫Erik。我记不起我的姓了，因为好久没用过了。”Alpha一边说，一边搂着Charles瘦骨嶙峋的臀部，一边侧过头依偎在他的肩膀上。“对不起……我...我觉得我想永远这样抱着你。你真漂亮，摸起来很柔软。”Omega想到Erik最近应该是在集中营里度过，可能已经很长时间没有享受到不暴力的、与工作无关的触碰了。

 

外面太阳升起了，窗户不够大，因此并没有更多的光照进来，Charles为此很庆幸，Erik没有看到自己长满雀斑的脸颊上的红晕。“你……嗯……又兴奋起来了。”他示意了下Erik的下身。

 

“对不起。”Erik立即道歉，不再触摸他，担心他的抚摸被Charles误解为性骚扰。

 

“别这样，Erik，来吧。”Omega转过身来，退开了一些距离，慢慢抬起一条腿，邀请着他。“我快被发情期逼疯了，而你......”他使劲咽了咽口水，“你让我非常愉悦。我不介意你...”他们之间的停顿仿佛有一个世纪那样久，然后Erik靠向了Charles，手指抚上Charles的臀部。

 

Erik在Charles的肩膀摩挲着，嗅着怀中人的柔和气味。他开始慢慢进入Charles饥渴又丝滑的洞里。“如果要我停下就告诉我，你太美妙了...”他呻吟着。“我会像昨晚一样小心，不会成结。”Erik保证道。Charles对此表示感谢。即使他只知道一点儿Omega和Alpha之间的性知识，他也知道成结后，Omega的受孕率会很高。

 

他们记不得花了多长时间做爱，这感觉像是永恒，但同时好像只有几秒钟。与昨晚不同的是，Charles并没有因为继父的强迫而陷入疯狂的热潮中，他能够享受性爱，并记住性爱的每一刻——Erik的每一下抽插都让他连血管也充斥快感，他的爱人喉头泄露着渴望的声音，随着每一次轻柔的动作，在后颈落下一个个轻柔的吻。

 

性爱过后，他们彼此依偎，两人身上都有一层薄汗和体液，在光线的照射下，像是笼罩在光晕里一样。Charles温柔地抚摸Erik凌乱卷曲的头发，而Erik似乎陶醉于这种抚摸。Charles确信，他的继父至少还有一天不会来这里找他，直到他的热潮结束。Charles不禁好奇地问了几个问题。

 

“你怎么来到这里的呢？”

 

Erik并不介意这个问题，平常地呼出一口气，“我逃出了我的集中营，游荡到了你父亲的面前——”

 

“继父。”Charles立刻纠正道。

 

“好吧。你继父发现我徘徊在你的家宅附近。我努力反抗了，但他有枪，我不想死，就只能认命了。然后他把我绑起来，锁在这里。不久之后，你就来了。"

 

“他是如此野蛮，他的行为像传说中的Alpha一样，试图控制他周围的每个人。”Omega不屑地大声抱怨着。“他这个混球，觉得自己应该统治世界。"

 

“Beta和Alpha没有什么不同，只是出生时没有那么多信息素罢了，这些信息素会让我们表现得更......鲁莽一些。”Erik承认，“我见过一些Beta，但你是我见过的第一个Omega。我以为以前听过的故事只是故事罢了，但你真的从各方面吸引了我......我简直难以想象我像营地里的一些人建议的那样，仅仅利用你来做爱。"

 

一提到这种事情，Charles停下了轻抚Erik头发的动作，Erik忍不住哼哼出声，把头靠在Charles的手指上，以求得更多的关注。“我怎么会想那样做呢？你本可以任由我被绑在椅子上恐惧着，然后利用我，相反，你信任我，给我自由。你本可以因为我们所作所为而讨厌我，而你却在这里和我聊天。Charles，你如此仁慈、如此开放，我在过去这一天看到的美好事情，比我在集中营里从任何人那里所经历的都要多。"

 

“他们在营地里怎么评价Omega们的？”Charles忍不住问。

 

“蠢物。Omega们渴望任何能让他们感觉良好的东西，金钱、礼物，尤其是性。他们被看作童话中的性恶魔，不仅是一些Alpha这么想，Beta卫兵们也不停地向我们灌输这种观点。对他们的鬼话，我从来不是很买账，直到现在我知道得更清楚了。”Erik带着笑很纯洁地亲了两下Charles的下巴。

 

好像是为了奖励Erik说了对的话，Charles的手又开始按摩他的头皮。“我很高兴你这样想。我不想让你回到那里......Charles有点担心房间里充斥的爱意也许仅仅是因为他们太过年轻，从来没有遇到过除自己以外的信息素导致的。也许这就是Alpha被社会抛弃、永远失去关注的原因之一——Alpha和Omega之间的生理特性导致他们快速地联结，却没有深入地思考彼此的关系。

 

唯一的方法是分开一段时间，Charles的头脑可以从残存的热潮和突然的爱情中清醒过来。

 

“我也不想回去，但是如果我回到了集中营中，我不会责怪你。那是你继父的错。”一个念头浮现在Charles的脑海中，他眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛刷过他与Erik相抵的皮肤。“昨晚......你又强壮又聪明，为什么不想办法逃跑呢？"

 

“我不想停止抱着你。”Erik的回答简单干脆。

 

Charles的眼眶湿润了，开玩笑地推开了Erik的肩膀。“你真可笑！所以你冒着被遣送回营地的风险，只因为你想继续和我做爱？”Charles坐起来，忍不住笑了。相当长的一段时间里，他的家庭缺乏爱意，所以Erik所说的一切似乎都打动了他的心。

 

“这不仅关乎性，我爱你的一切。你善良、温柔、热情，你叫我的名字而不是编号。在我再次逃跑之前，就不能保留一点美好的记忆吗？”在Charles看来，Erik现在说的话确实更现实，他发现是自己想得太多了。

 

Omega平躺在Erik坚实的胸膛上，热情地吻着身下的男人，捧住他的脸颊，迎合他的吻。“我想再做一次，Erik！”他紧紧挨着爱人，把两人的勃起抵在一起，以显示他此刻有多认真。“我也不想忘记这段回忆.....让我看看你还有多少本事。"

 

再一次长时间的性爱后，他们都在高潮的余韵中微微颤抖着，Charles的双腿牢牢地夹住Erik健壮的腰。“这——比今天早上更好——你越来越擅长这个啦！”Charles听到有人肚子叫了，然后意识到这不是他自己发出的声音。“天哪，你一定饿了，你说你在被扔在这里之前，四处游荡了几天，是吗？"

 

Erik连连点头，懒洋洋地靠在薄帆布床上，闭上了他那双海绿色的眼睛，“我已经饿了很久了，没事的。"

 

Erik的保证也没有让Charles感到高兴，他知道Erik饿了，他以前也会像现在这样忍饥挨饿。他可以看到，在普通的Alpha外表下，Erik的灵魂很善良，那是一个拥有感情的灵魂，而不是一个专为主宰和做爱而造的残次品。他只是渴望拥有可以相拥而爱的人罢了。

 

“Charles。”Erik叫着他的名字，拉下Omega，让他躺在自己胸前，“我们为什么不一起逃跑呢？我会保护你，不会强迫你做任何事情，也不会让你感到害怕的。”他非常用心地承诺道。

 

一旦产生这个想法，Charles就开始心动了。“我可以和继父谈谈，我敢肯定他不会拒绝我买你的。他喜欢让我看起来像个怪物，试图让我难堪，而没有什么比拥有一个Alpha情人更反社会的了。”他感到自己爱着的Alpha变得僵硬了起来，他知道Erik想要真正的自由，而不仅仅从一所监狱到另一所。所以他吸了一口气，轻声说道。

 

“我跟你一起走。"

 

“我陪你留在这。”Erik的声音则同时响起。“什么？“他们又同时开口。

 

“你先说。”Alpha坚持道。

 

“我说过，Erik，我会和你一起逃跑的，如果你真的想要离开。我不会仅仅因为希望住在舒适的地方，就让你继续被奴役。Charles咬着下唇，靠向爱人的胸口。“我通常挺理性的，这辈子还从来没有考虑过逃跑。"

 

“哈，我会说你已经离理智越来越远了。我可以看到你没有得到应有的待遇，你的继父用你的第一次热潮期折磨你，并把你锁在他可以控制的地方来剥削。”他没有继续说要陪Charles留在这里的话，因为Charles靠在Erik胸口的头随着Erik的话点了一下。

 

“我们一起等上一会儿，好吗？给我足够的时间，让我拿到一些钱和用品，想出一个能让我们逃避的安全之地。”褐发的小个子建议道。“没有人知道你在这里，所以当我们离开时，可以不留线索。"

 

Erik把Charles紧紧地抱在胸前，嗅了嗅他温和而温暖的气味，欢快地说道，“你真优秀。又聪明又漂亮，我还会想要别人和我共度一生吗？"

 

“我想，我们是伴侣，不是吗？”年轻人喘息着，语气中带着点尴尬。“Erik，我保证照顾你，在我力所能及的范围内，我绝不会让任何人伤害你。"

 

他们断断续续地交谈着，享受着彼此的陪伴和温柔的爱抚。那天晚上，地窖的门突然打开，一点月光映照着台阶下的路。Charles的继父Kurt跺着脚走到他的继子面前，抓住他的胳膊，并将他从床和Erik的怀里拽出来。Alpha站在原地，毫不在意自己全身赤裸，他双手紧握，血液中升起了一股战斗的冲动。“嘿——！”但是Charles摇摇头，用眼神默默地提醒他，提醒他们讨论过的计划，这让Erik沉静下来。

 

“你闻起来真恶心，跟我来，你这个堕落的人！“Kurt道。Kurt继续粗暴地对待他，Erik孤零零地留在地窖里。晚上没有光线，Erik肚子饿得咕咕叫。他对水的渴望在他们在角落发现了装满了新鲜水的水桶之后就消除了。边上空着的那个水桶可以让他们用来泡澡舒缓。他不再渴求水，但他对Charles的渴求却无法消散。他渴望omega回归他的怀抱。

 

另一边，Charles的继父徒手拖着他穿过房子，强迫他用冷水淋浴。“我希望你玩得开心，在你怀着猪崽的九个月内，你会后悔你所做过惹恼过我的所有事！”然后砰的一声关上浴室门，让Charles独自擦洗干净。

 

几个小时后，Charles溜出了房子，拉开地窖的锁，打开了门，刚好可以让他的盘子滑到台阶上。“我不能留下，但是我给你带了一些食物。”他在逃走前说道。睡眠让他们的脑袋恢复清明，所有关于性的冲动消失了，他们不再想着这件事。

 

Charles决定，如果他们逃跑了，他会爱Erik，并和他一起生活。他会用种种方式给Alpha自由，但他忍不住开始担心Erik也许会改变他的想法。

 

分开三天后，Charles给Erik偷来了食物、更多的水、毛毯和枕头，地窖的门打开了，Omega走了下来。“Erik！”他微笑着冲下台阶，脸上掠过一丝微笑，看到Alpha站在那里，紧紧裹着毯子，看起来紧张不安。Charles脚下打滑，问“Erik...你没事吧？"

 

Alpha点头，试图软化他的目光，但没多大效果，“我只是担心这是我的幻想，但你现在真的在这里。发生什么了？”Erik此刻离得近了些，抬起手抚摸爱人脸颊上的黑色瘀伤。“他打你了？”Erik言语中夹杂着愤怒，但他的愤怒被Charles及时阻止了。

 

“这是值得的。他确信我想要买下你，允许我带你进屋。这个周末，他将去城里工作，并会联系你的营地，来完成购买。”Charles引着Erik走着，无法掩饰他脸上的快乐，也无法掩饰脚步中的活力。“让我们把你清理干净吧。"

 

他们没有说太多，而Erik得到了干净衣服，尽管有些不合身。又花了很长时间的淋浴来清理自己，这让他的内心得到了满足。Charles住的房子很大，但空无一人，像是活人的墓地。Erik只看到一个仆人把一些东西交给他的爱人，然后就消失了。“大家在哪里？”他问道，嘴里塞着Charles为他准备的热腾腾的食物。

 

“Kurt在他办公室的另一边，我母亲也在那边，也可能在她的房间里喝酒，我们有几个仆人，但是除非我找他们，他们会把我丢在一边。”Charles回头说道，看上去坐立不安，目光始终没有离开Erik。“这是第一次有人吃了我做的东西不嫌恶的。"

 

Erik的脸上终于露出了笑容，“好吧，味道并不是...很棒，但是相信我，和我以前吃的相比，它们很好吃。”他们俩一起轻轻地笑着，那种温暖的感觉开始回来了，那是他们分开时没有的。“我就把它当作恭维吧，毕竟我知道我做的菜实在太难吃了。”Charles一边说，一边咯咯地笑着。

 

Erik很感激和Charles合住一间房里。房间很暖和，Charles也不强迫他使用地板上新搭的简易小床。相反，一起睡在床上，紧紧相拥。“热潮过去之后，你闻起来就不一样了。” 

 

"......然后呢？”Charles期待地问道。

 

Erik用鼻子蹭了蹭Charles的短发，嘀咕道，“你闻起来不错，甚至更好。上次气味令人陶醉，我无法想象它在空气中弥漫的样子。现在你闻起来很舒服，就像我享受和你在一起一样。这提醒了我，我对你一无所知。你能告诉我，比如你喜欢什么，随便什么都行？"

 

Omega讲述起了他在上流社会的生活。没什么特别的，家庭生活也没有太多爱意。自从他小时候父亲去世开始，Charles就在感情上独立了。

 

“你知道，我之前一直担心在性爱不影响我们的时候，我们可能并不相容。”Charles表达了他的担忧，“但是我仍然觉得，我会一直想要靠近你，就像我想了解你的一切，所有痛苦和快乐一样。你......你也有这种感觉吗？"

 

“不。”Erik承认，但很快继续说道，“我感觉不太一样，但在某种程度上也是相同的。当我被关在那里的时候，我有时间思考我想要什么。你是我应该痛恨的，你是一个Omega，是操蛋的世界的一部分。这个世界把我关在集中营里，把我的母亲从我身边带走。你富有，可能还有点被宠坏了......但你是我想要拥有的一切。我看着你，就有保护你的冲动，甚至如果我会伤害到你，我会远离你，只要那能让你开心。"

 

Erik此刻咽口水的声音都显得有些格格不入，他忽然意识到他说的可能和Charles想要的保证有一些不同，但他已经尽力表达了自己的想法。“我是说——”一根熟悉的手指抵上了他的嘴唇，让他安静下来。“我明白。”Omega回道。“我们是不同的，我们以不同的方式关心彼此。但重要的是我们都在乎对方。不是么？"

 

“是的。”Alpha全心全意地保证道。

~*~

一年后

 

两人一起私奔不是容易的事。他们带着Charles从家里偷来的充足的物资和金钱离开了房子。Erik最后一次见到母亲是很多年前的事，那时她还活着。他们出发去寻找她，却发现了她的坟墓。他们祭拜母亲的坟墓，差点被警察抓住了。

 

在最初的六个月里，他们有好几次差点被抓住了，直到他们到达了国家的边境，发现了一大片森林。这里很容易迷路，所以很少有人来往。这太完美了，他们想要迷失在这里，于是手牵着手，漫不经心地走进去。

 

他们的这段感情说珍贵也珍贵，说正常也正常，他们曾经争吵过，甚至几天都不愿看向对方，因为他们的立场相互对立，这导致了他们之间的冲突。但最终，他们总能在理解中走到一起。他们游荡到森林深处，过着原始的生活，以浆果为食，他们来到一片树木茂密的地方，那里有一条清澈的河流。他们决定在那里安家。

 

尽管Charles不习惯辛苦劳动，但他竭尽全力帮助Erik建造他们的家。在Erik的赞叹声中，他的手臂和胸部肌肉因为辛勤工作而变得结实。完工后的小屋很小，但是十分温暖，也易于维修，就像雕刻的家具一样。他们的生活简单且自由，没有人强迫他们做不想做的事情，也有足够的时间在一起。

 

过了私奔的周年纪念日，又一个月后，他们发现这片树林不仅是他们的家，也是一大群参与抵抗组织的Alpha的家。抵抗组织由一群想要解放Alpha并让他们重新融入社会的人组成。这里实际上是战斗人员的配偶、孩子和非战斗人员居住的地方，而战斗人员则解放他们能解放的人，并召集他们的支持者。

 

这个小村庄主要由Alpha组成，他们和平地生活着，还有一些beta和Omega。他们热情地欢迎这对夫夫，建议他们住到他们附近去。Charles和Erik婉言谢绝了，他们刚刚在自己的小屋里安顿下来，一起享受着隐居生活，但将来肯定会去拜访这个村庄。他们这时候还不想卷入抵抗运动，他们只是想要对方罢了。

 

在遇到村民后的几周，Charles又发情了，他们只是一起吃饭、洗澡、睡觉和做爱。发情并没有改变他们的日常生活，只是改变了做某些事占用的时间。

 

Erik以Charles最喜欢的方式动作着，听着Charles甜蜜的呻吟，感受着他的手指紧扣住Erik肌肉发达的背部。Erik快要到了的时候，他决定退出，只是Omega用强壮的双腿环绕他的臀部，固定住他。“别——别出去！我想要，我想要你的结！

 

并没有阻止他的动作，Alpha低吼道，“操！Charles，你知道我不能射进来，否则你可能会——”

 

“我想要！请给我一个孩子！拜托！“他们没有谈过这件事，但当他们在逃亡的时候，当他们正在建造一个真正的家的时候，他们都认为不要怀孕为好。但是现在他们已经自给自足了，有家可以回，有了足够的食物。更不用说附近有了村庄，如果有突发事件的话，也可以向他们求助。

 

Erik感到自己的结开始膨胀，他不得不在瞬间做出决定：把结留在身体里，当高潮向他们袭来时，他们像锁在一起一样。他使劲吻着Charles，热气扑在他的脸上，“我爱你，我太爱你了。让我们有个大家吧。"

 

“我也爱你Erik，上帝啊，我爱你。"

完


End file.
